Currently, end users regularly utilize smartphones, computing devices, and other communications-based technologies to place and receive phone calls, access various types of content and services, perform a variety of functions, or a combination thereof. Loudspeakers built into the smartphone, tablet, even the car speaker are often “overdriven” to overpower background noise, such as traffic or engine noise. There exists a quagmire between two competing sides in the design process of small electroacoustic transducers for reproducing sound via loudspeakers. On one hand, there exists a desire to have one or more loudspeakers in a preferably small device that provides audio playback at the highest possible quality and at a high-enough sound level (e.g., for urgent alarms, wake-up alarms in the morning, etc.). On the other hand, manufacturers try to reduce component costs and geometrical size as much as possible, leading to inexpensive designs with sometimes mediocre acoustic qualities, in particular, driving the loudspeakers way above their linear range, and causing considerable nonlinear distortions. Having to cope with nonlinear distortion in the audio created by small devices not only causes lower audio quality for any listener, but also interferes and causes degradation in speech recognition performance in situations when human users talk over audio (e.g., announcements) that is being produced by these loudspeakers because the linear acoustic echo cancellation system (AEC) built into the device assumes that the loudspeaker and microphone of the device are operating as linear only systems. Traditional linear AEC cannot cancel the nonlinear distortions produced by a “rattling” loudspeaker. For example, nonlinearly operated loudspeakers in small devices create two problems: automatic speech recognition (ASR) degradation and perceived low audio quality. Traditionally, nonlinear distortions of “overdriven” small loudspeakers are ignored by the manufacturers of loudspeakers. Listeners sometimes chose to use earphones to listen to their music for better quality sound. However, when it comes to human-machine communication, most users use their smartphones or tablets in “hands free” mode, in effect making this the biggest case for improving the quality of the tiny speakers. Thus, a need exists for improving the sound quality of overdriven small loudspeakers within mobile devices.